


Snowflakes

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [27]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Ben go on a Christmas walk.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Snowflakes

During Christmas time, you and Ben like to go for a walk around the district simply to look at how other people have decorated their houses. Today is the second week of December and at this time, almost everybody has already put up some lights, inflatable Santas and snowmen, life-size nutcrackers, reindeer figurines or even all of these.

"Oh my God, Ben! Look at this house," you exclaim, pointing at a house that was fully illuminated and had more decorations than Harrods.

"Wow, that's a lot," he chuckles and looks up at the reindeer sleigh on the roof. He blinks as snowflakes fall on his eyelashes. You start giggling at the sight.

"What?" Ben turns back to you, a confused look on his face. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, you just look so cute!" you squeak, squishing his cheeks when more flakes get caught in his lashes.

Ben puffs up his cheeks and playfully rolls his eyes but lets you continue teasing him. "Yeah, make fun of me…"

You kiss his nose with a grin. "What does it look like, baby?"


End file.
